Transcending Darkness
by ArtemiaNight
Summary: When Kagome vanished on the day of the Final Battle, Naraku won. The world plummeted into the world of Darkness. Will there ever be Light within the Darkness?
1. Darkness Rules

Chapter One: Darkness Rules

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

This world is corrupted. Darkness won, and this world suffers. Demons rule over the humans and the humans are now slaves, treated like trash. Humans ARE trash now, at least that's what we're suppossed to think. Naraku won the Final Battle and now rules over this planet as it's Lord and Master. Demons were given power when they recongnized him as the new ruler, I am unfortunatly one of them. I despise Naraku with my entire being, but in order to keep my position and not be killed as an example, I had no choice.

These demons that I am now surrounded by are greedy, power-hungery pigs. Taking humans as slaves, tourturing them, devoring them, breeding them like cattle to create more slaves. The process has repeated itself for 500 years. 'Has it really been that long?'. The priestess that traveled with my half-brother was from the future, around this time. 'I'm sure that it was much different than the hellhole that it is now. It was probally more peaceful and better off.'

The priestess, Kagome I think her name was, disappered mysteriously on the same day Naraku won the Final Battle. No one knows what happened to her, if she was killed, or if she just ran away scared. Reguardless, she was the only person that could defeat Naraku, now there is no hope. The line of priestesss no longer exists, anyone showing powers of purification were slaughtered. There was no hope, Naraku is now unopposed and holds within his possession, the completed Shikon Jewel. He is much more powerful than even myself, as much as I hate to admit that fact. I abide by his laws like a coward.

I used to be a powerful demon Lord, I've been stripped of the title of Lord, and work as a top CEO that makes weapons for Naraku's army. Anyone that wants to move up in power joins the army to gain training and recieve special powers. When your service is done, you get a comfortable retirement fund. Power and money, the ultimate corrupturs; nothing changes.

There is no hope. Without Kagome, Naraku will never fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Reawakening

".."- Talking

'..'- Thinking

Sesshoumaru's Point of View.

It's a dark morning like every other day, the sun no longer shines on this forsaken world. Naraku made sure to do away with everything that symbolized hope. The sun was hidden behind thick purple clouds, pastel wildflowers were replaced with dark colored flowers, and at night, the moon shone with an earrie purple haze.

Grogily, I arose from my comfortable bed to get ready for work. Everyday I dreaded going to my penthouse office suite at the weapons factory, it reminded me of my cowardice. 'What happened to my pride as a demon, my honor as a Lord of the West?' I could only wonder as I picked out a magenta colored tie to go with my black suit ensemble, the color of my family and the honor that was stripped away from me. I tied my hair back with a black ribbon to complete my appearance, I refused to cut my hair.

When I set downstairs for breakfast, I saw that it was already set up for me on the table. Yes, I like many other demons, took on human slave; but unlike other demons, I treated them kindly, I paid them and gave them proper places to live. Other demons would keep them chained up, starved, and abused. It's ironic that I used to hate humans and now I'm one of very few that treat them kindly and pity them.

After I finished my breakfast, a young girl named Suzuki came to take my plate and glass away. "Thank you Suzuki. How are you and your brothers?" I asked. She looked down at her feet as she responded, "We are doing well, we can not repay you enough for finding us and taking us in." I gave her one of my rare smiles, "I'm glad to hear that, if you need anything do not be afraid to ask me." I replied. She smiled and bowed, "Thank you Master Sesshomaru." She took away the dishes and walked back to the kitchen.

Suzuki and her three brothers Karu, Fuko, and Kota were still new to my household and my kindness towards them. I found them on the street one day, injured and barely alive. Their Master was no where to be seen and the collars that Slaves are required to wear were taken off. I took them to my manor and had them nursed back to health and then later, they were employed. They now wear the collar of my household with the symbol of the crescent moon engraved on the metal.

Checking the time on the clock, I realized it was time to go back to the Hellhole. I grabbed my briefcase and waited for my my car to be brought to me by another servant named Koro. I thanked him as I climbed into the drivers seat. I never saw the point of being driven places by another person. As I drove, I took in the sites of the city. It was prosperous because of the amount of rich demons, but I saw past all that. I could see humans hiding in alleyways, trying to avoid demons and digging out of the trashbins for food. Like many demons, I carried a few of my collars and a map of where I lived if I came upon humans that needed my help. I own over 100 servants now, but I wasn't about to stop employing them. I made more than enough money to pay them for their work. I may be one of few who actually employ and pay humans for their work.

On the outside, the city seemed peaceful, but the purple overcast made it look much darker. Everything had a purple shadow as if Naraku was always watching our every move. Everyday I wonder what Kagome's Japan looked like, I'm sure that it was brighter than this hell on Earth. I saw the looming towers of the weapons factory, its' smoketowers emitting black smoke into the purple haze of sky. The corporate building that housed my office was several yards away from the factory. As I arrived, a human that was owned by the factory took my car to have it parked in a garage. The secretary said hello to me and her eyes stared at me flirtatiously as usual. 'She really should give up trying to get me to mate her. She's a foul demon who treats the humans like scum.' I shuddered internally.

My office was at the very top of the tower on the 50th floor, an ironic number. The same number of years that my half-brother slumbered, pinned to the Tree of Ages before Kagome came along. The office was spacious, but boring. Gray colored walls, black carpet, cherry oak desk in front of a large window that overlooked Tokyo.

The day droned on as it did everyday. I filled out paperwork, signed several weapon approvals, made phone calls, and had my personal secretary file all of my papers. Around lunchtime I left for my usual walk and lunch at a nearby cafe.

After I picked up my lunch and a large coffee, I decided to walk to a part of the city I had never ventured to. There was a large park with a shrine in the middle of it. Of course the shrine was mostly burned down and there wasn't a priest or priestess left alive. I felt a strange pull to the shrine, something deep inside was telling me to go to it. After climbing a few dozen stairs, I took in the sight before me. All of the buildings were burned to the ground, only rubble was left behind. To one side of the shrine I saw a large tree with wrappings around its' middle. A flash of memory came to me. At that moment, the tree started to glow before my eyes. I had to shield my eyes from the light, but I saw a figure coming out of the tree. When it diminished, I was shocked at what I saw before me, I should say WHO to be exact.

Laying before me, was the priestess, Kagome.


End file.
